Silver Lining in a Dark Cloud
by MircThomas19
Summary: They saw that there is always a silver lining in every cloud but for Naruto, it was in a cave just outside the village where he was running way from, praying for a chance to prove the villagers wrong. Now with treasures that only he can use, he will grow and train to be the best ninja there is. NaruHina Naruto and One Piece Crossover but count on only certain elements used!
1. Discovery of a Lifetime!

SLIADC

Discovery of a Lifetime!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

A long time ago, there were the seas that held great secrets just awaiting to be discovered and then there was the human race there to explore and dream of such wonders and treasures that could be found in every corner of the world. They sailed in great ships of wood and cloth to brave the waters of violent storms and fierce creatures that dwell in the ocean depths. Soon, rumors and tales of terrors and horrors that supposedly guard the treasures and secrets began to rise and grow among the society of those who started to fear the sea.

Still, people loved adventure and the thrill of discovery for themselves so sailors thrived and still left for the ocean blue. Then there was the coming of scavengers and thieves that take sailing in order to escape the law that punishes such people so they became known as pirates, the scum and scourge of the seas. People then started to fear even the sight of pirates coming up from the horizon based on what they hear on how menacing pirates can be when it came to other ships and the docks where ships can be as well.

So in order to protect the innocents from these pirates, a navy or sea force was created to fight on the sea in order to capture or kill pirates from their own ships. This went on for several generations of navy men and villagers to be protected from them but things started to change for the worst. The common people who wanted to live a life of freedom from the law that has started to cruel and unfair had to become pirates and as such, they were hunted down by the navy who see all pirates generally as criminals that have to be slain before they will target others. The real problem was that the common people started to notice how the navy treated criminals in such inhumane ways and also they began to undergo 'pirate' behaviors and views; for example, some of the navy men used blackmail in order to get the resources they needed for their ships and weaponry and others will shoot one of their own for simple reason of questioning an order to shoot one of their own ships when a notorious pirate was last seen on it.

Since there was no visual evidence to support these rumors, pirates and navy men still sail the same. Until a small but growing band of pirates that followed a young boy who wore a straw hat like it was his life treasure had rose to fame and tackled the navy after seeing their ignorance and arrogance at the finest scale. They wanted to prove to the world that they were lied to and they succeeded. The navy was no longer trusted and so they sought out these pirates out of self-redemption. But the pirates were wily and alluded the hands of the navy for years until they realized that they were no longer young anymore so they decided to build their legacy for someone with a dream and the will to fight for freedom to discover to use in the finest. Then the pirates went their separate ways so that the navy will have the thin out to catch at least one of them but it was revealed to be a trick in order to weaken them and as a result, other pirates were able to get through their ranks and attack them from within.

Each of the pirates from the crew of the straw hat boy each met their end peacefully while the navy was busy trying to pick up their mess but since they failed to capture any of them alive, no one ever respected or trusted the navy ever again. So without a navy to enforce the laws, the government that created them was next to fall. After that, people were like specks of dust in the wind until they grouped into villages where they followed the teachings of a man who was portrayed as the savior of the world, the one who brought them out of the darkness.

Soon, many generations thrived and born the next ones which gave great people of great power and skill and respect to be remember in the years to come. This takes us to the present, a village in a clearing of the forest around with a cliff side with faces on. In the village, there was also a commotion and a mob was seen chasing someone; a little boy!

XXXXXX

"Oh come one guys!" The boy yelled behind him, "You are just angry that you couldn't stop me from doing it and you just noticed my work when I was done!" The boy revealed to be holding a paint brush and can filled with orange paint which matches the graffiti on the moment that looks on the village.

"Shut Up and get back here to take your punishment demon!" One of the mob members who was wearing a headband with the symbol of a leaf carved in the metal shouted that got the boy to cringe; it was what he was called even before his pranks on the villagers.

"No way! You won't take me alive!" The boy shouted before coming up with a plan to lose them, he threw the paint can towards the mobs and while they were blinded or tripping he will get away. And he did, only he never counted on the ground falling apart as he stepped into it. He then fell down a hole for a long time and finally hit the bottom rather hard. "Oww! Why can't my life be any better than this?" The boy complained as he got up; now that he is isn't running and in the light of the hole he fell through, we can see him perfectly. He was rather short for his age of thirteen while wearing plain clothes and an orange jumpsuit that didn't do him justice to his real-like whisker marks on both of his cheeks, his sun-blond hair or his ocean blue eyes. He was Naruto Uzumaki, bade of every ninja in the village and the most hated one as well but for reasons he wished he knew.

"Where am I now?" Naruto looked around to notice that he was in a cave of some sort and then he saw that he wasn't the only thing alive or not in the cave. There were treasure chests, nine in a group with three bigger ones by the side. The bigger ones caught Naruto's attention the most so he opened them to see seashells inside. "What these here for?" Naruto asked until he noticed a note under the shells so he read it with little reading skill he was able to read and he was amazed on what it said. "This...this is incredible! This will really help me to finally become a ninja too! I wonder what else is here!?"

On cue, Naruto started to look into the other treasure chests including the smaller ones. He had a ball with what he found but noticed that the cave began to dim with the coming of nightfall. Naruto just couldn't believe the great stuff he found just lying around for anyone that found them and take them as their own like he is.

XXXXX

After making a tower of rocks on the cave floor, Naruto managed to climb to the surface while disguising the cave hole with a boulder he found nearby so no one will even go through the trouble of moving it; they will just ignore the boulder or move around it. Once he was done, Naruto was wearing a backpack or two with a huge shield attached and then the blond felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned around in alarm to see Iruka Umino, his teacher from the Ninja Academy starting down on him like a parent who caught their child reaching into a cookie jar. Naruto was nervous in the glaze, "H-hello Iruka-sensei..."

"Hello Naruto-kun. Mind explaining why are you skipping class and playing with boulders instead?" Iruka asked in a stern voice that had no patience for excuses.

"Well...i...i...i was feeling bored, so..." Naruto stuttered out until he found himself bounded with rope and in the classroom for the other kids to laugh at while Iruka held onto the equipment. "I get it Sensei but please don't take my stuff. I was going to tell you where I found it." Naruto started to play cool and coy which worked as Iruka had a sigh, untied the rope and threw both the blonde and his stuff onto an open seat near a classmate with moon blue hair and lavender white eyes; she was the one thanking Kami for it since she was known for her silent and unsure crush on him.

"Never mind Naruto, just stay still so we can get this over with for real." Iruka said and went on to his lecture. Meanwhile, Naruto gathered himself and placed his equipment where no one will be distracted by two over stuffed backpacks and a huge shield bounded to both of them. From one of them, Naruto took out a book on Kenjutsu or Blade Techniques with weapons like swords or spears and placed it with his textbooks on history, math and chakra control. Naruto then stated to take notes from the letters on the pages whatever the same as to what Iruka was teaching or not. The other classmates noticed that Naruto's hands moved like they were multiplying **(1)**.

One of them decided to have some fun in getting Naruto into trouble, this is one of the civilians that were allowed into a Ninja Academy for no good reason; just that the children of those who hated Naruto were taught how to hate Naruto too. "Sensei! The Dobe is goofing off again! He is not writing the right notes!" That got Iruka's attention and being a real ninja, he wanted to see for himself what was going on. What the teacher saw was the complete opposite of what the tattle-tale said; Naruto did have the right notes, he was just making some more and on complicated topics as well!

"Well Naruto, you have finally started to do things the right way." Iruka said which Naruto to take his eyes of his notes and look at the teacher straight in the eye. "If you keep this up and cover the entire textbook before the class ends, I will reconsider your punishment and I will make you out for Ramen later as well." Iruka patted himself on the back as Naruto nodded with enthusiasm and went back to note making.

The same student who tried to tell on Naruto got a little angry and marched over to the blonde's seat and brushed the notes off. "Ha! That will teach you that you can't not be great Dobe!" The student was too busying gloating that will he turned to go back to his seat after his 'victory', he saw that Naruto's notes were still there like they weren't touched and the blond was still writing them. Then the student felt a hand covering his shoulder, crushing it in the process, and when he looked back, Iruka was there with an angry look on his face.

"So you think that bullying your own teammates will make you the 'Rookie of the Year' then you will only be the one to clear the boards and clean out the restrooms that the Akimichi use." Iruka said in a clear stern tone of anger and disgust. The student felt like shrinking down to a mouse size in shame.

Soon, the bell rang which signaled the end of class for the day and the Academy students left for their homes. Naruto gathered his school stuff and left for his rundown apartment where he can actually afford to sleep in due the general impression of him and that the fact his allowance from the Hokage was very small. It was very terrible for living, cockroaches everywhere, the walls were about to crumble down, no hot water for longer than five minutes and graffiti covered the entire place.

But the blonde was really happy because when he left the school, he managed to ask Hinata Hyuga, the same girl who has a crush on him, to be his friend since he was able to see so much like himself in her eyes; she said yes and asked if he can walk her to the academy. Of course, he couldn't forget that he managed to catch Mizuki, another of his teachers who actually hated him, running off with a precious scroll that had every technique known to the village in it; he was allowed to learn one move from it as a reward and he chose one called the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** which basically is creating solid copies of the user to interact with the surroundings, prefect for fast learning and multi-tasking. Now, the blonde was in his room, emptying out his stuff including the 'seashells' and the shield. He then took out the notes and other books he found in the cave.

Naruto also discarded his jumpsuit and changed into the wardrobe that came in the treasure chests. Now he wore blue shorts that had cotton fluff at the outlines, a red shirt that showed his actual physique, a green sash he found cool and a straw hat that seemed normal but still Naruto felt like it contained fond memories of the previous users; memories like when a man meant another on a boat that the latter claimed to have stolen, another giving the hat to a crying younger boy while finally a young man meeting fascinating people who will later be his pirate crew. Naruto filled his closet of the other orange clothes that he was able to buy that wasn't overpriced or falling apart. After also moving his new stuff into his apartment, Naruto took gathered the 'seashells' and placed them on the shield before retrieving a hammer he took out of nowhere and the same note on how to use the shells with a huge smile on his face.

'This is like a godsend, someone did give me a chance for a better life and I promise to not waste a minute of it!' Naruto thought happily as he went to work. He went on until late at night when he finally fell asleep after a long day. Tomorrow is going to be the start of a legend that will rock the world to its core.

End of Chapter 1

***Hello! MircThomas19 here with another story to start! This idea was swimming through my head for months so I thought I will give it a shot. Like I said in the summary, there won't be any One Piece Character interacting with Naruto directly because they all are from an entirely different time period, just One Piece elements like objects or weapons.**

** 1\. Don't think that Naruto's devil fruit is Robin's Flower-Flower Fruit. I will explain in later chapters.**

** Translations:**

** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Art of the Shadow Clone**


	2. Time to Make Things Known!

SLIADC

Time to Make Things Known!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or One Piece!**

_Previously on Silver Lining in a Dark Cloud,_

_ 'This is like a godsend, someone did give me a chance for a better life and I promise to not waste a minute of it!' Naruto thought happily as he went to work. He went on until late at night when he finally fell asleep after a long day. Tomorrow is going to be the start of a legend that will rock the world to its core._

"Awa! I slept well!" Naruto wasn't kidding, he felt like a new person entirely in the morning after his greatest discovery he could ever make. Still, he needed to calm down and get a grip before he says something or does something he is going to regret. He just gathered his equipment together and was going to heat up some instant ramen for breakfast when an idea hit him; if stores kick him out for being himself, will it happen if he turns into someone different?

Naruto wanted to give it a shot and left his apartment around the time that the store opens first thing in the morning. He then preformed the **Henge** into a regular and plain villager that is so bland that no one will ever tell there is something out of place; all that mattered is that Naruto actually has money from his monthly allowance from the Hokage. After entering the store, Naruto couldn't believe that the store owners fell for it and the disguised blonde just bought all he needed for a few months the most before having to do the whole thing all over again.

After having real food for breakfast, Naruto equipped himself and headed towards the academy where he arrived early for once. That gave Naruto plenty of time to make a few switches for kicks and changes. As a rule, students should stay in their selected seats and also to cut the time and effort, students as too leave their books and school stuff in the space below the seat; Naruto swapped his old and out of date textbooks for that of another student named Sasuke who would always make his huge fan club to beat him up while promising to actually on a date with the one that does the best job, Sasuke never even kept that promise. But those girls are hardcore or a better word is obsessive so they set it aside that they didn't do good a job at all and will try it again and even harder.

Now back to the present, Naruto made sure that we will look no different than when he ever appears in the Academy class rooms. But once he was done, the second student had arrived and it happened to be a girl his age with blue hair and lavender eyes; Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga Clan that had a history of victories and enemies due to their unique fighting style and their bloodline centering at their eyes that appear to be blind but instead, these special eyes a lot more than a normal human eye can ever.

When Hinata saw Naruto, she went all red on the face and ran to her desk to cover herself. She had a crush on the blonde ever since she started her academy years with him; Hinata admired on how Naruto could endure his troubles with a smile and a bright personality that never faltered or gave up on life. Hinata had hoped to at least talk with him and help Naruto since he was an orphan on the streets.

"Hey Hinata! Wanna' come over here? I got Cinnamon Buns..." Naruto called her over and was playfully interrupted when the lavender eyed girl appeared in front of his face in an instant; he knew that Hinata's favorite treat was Cinnamon Buns and she loved them that much.

"Where are they?" Hinata sported a scary look that no one ever sees her have. Naruto just took out a bag he brought along and showed the neatly wrapped Cinnamon Bun that Hinata snatched within one second. After devouring it like a pig, Hinata glanced over and blushed in embarrassment. Naruto just chuckled at the sight, called it 'cute' which got Hinata to gain a deeper blush that her crush called something she hated about herself cute.

Since there was plenty of time left before the rest of the class assembled for the today's lectures, the two kids talked the entire time once Hinata finally got enough confidence to look at Naruto. It was amazing of how much they had in common and yet they are the complete opposite, still the saying goes: "even opposites can attract each other". It could be a sigh of a beautiful friendship and who knows just how far it could reach in the future.

Soon enough their moment of privacy was interrupted with the arrival of the third classmate which couldn't be anyone worse; Sasuke Uchiha! The neighborhood brooder and a real narcissist who only talks about his rogue older brother and that he should be using his better by training to kill him to 'avenge his clan'. Naruto has every reason to be rivals as Sasuke hates the fact that a 'dobe' was placed in the same class as an 'elite like him'.

"Hey Dobe, looks like you got yourself a girlfriend at last. Still your taste is worse than when you chose that pink banshee." Sasuke sneered at the couple, Hinata was down that she was considered to be bad taste and Naruto red with anger.

"Shut up Teme. Maybe if you will stop brooding 24/7, you could get a girl too! You have plenty to choose from." Naruto yelled and turned his expression to a sneer to that got Sasuke to humph and went to his private seat before the raven haired boy noticed that Naruto had a backpack with a shield, kinda like yesterday, only that it had seashells engraved in it. The shield looked valuable and whenever Sasuke sees something like that under the possession of someone else, he goes:

"Hey Dobe, you better give that shield to me. It is being wasted under your filthy hands." Sasuke had an attitude that was defined as he believed that everyone should be thankful he allowed them to breathe in his air and it is all the fault of the civilian council who didn't want to admit that they allowed one of their own clans to tear themselves apart right under their nose. So they tried to convince Sasuke that he should stay in the village as the remaining 'loyal Uchiha' by spoiling him and giving him everything he always wanted even if it was low down.

"Why should I after I worked so hard on it? You don't even know how to use it." Naruto said back at Sasuke who just walked over the desk, where Hinata is, creeping her out.

"It is either you let me have the shield or I will have to take your little girlfriend." Sasuke threatened with a rather perverted taste on the side; yes, his attitude is so bad that he thinks he could get away with murder and rape to get what he wants.

"Fine but if I win, then you will have to kiss Sakura." Naruto shout back which surprising shocked Sasuke, he was used to seeing the 'dobe' ask the girl in question for a date and now he is willing to give her up.

"Okay then, either way I will be doing you a favor." Sasuke sneered at Naruto while glancing at Hinata with lust. Then he grasped the shield to lift it but it was even heavier than it looked and Sasuke instead tumbled under the weight and couldn't get it off. "Arrgh! Get this thing off of me!"

"Sorry Sasuke, we had a deal and it is only over when everyone else arrives so better get comfy down there!" Naruto said bluntly and went back to Hinata, to comfort her about how Sasuke was looking at her like a fresh piece of meat in the eyes of a starving man; it is unfortunate that while women were allowed to be ninjas, called Kunoichi, they are still being targeted by sexist men who think women are nowhere as good as men and should stay home to take care of the household and give birth to children and heirs.

Fortune, if you call that, seemed to be with Sasuke as it took no less than a few minutes for children to crowd into the classroom and take their seats and after then came Iruka and Mizuki, the co-teachers of this class. When Iruka started to take attendance and hit Sasuke's name, he looked around and couldn't see him. "Class, why is Sasuke Uchiha absent? Today is review for the Genin Exams tomorrow."

The class muttered and then noticed that Naruto was snickering until he couldn't hold his laughter anymore. "You are not looking hard enough Iruka-Sensei. Check it out." Naruto pointed to his right and when Iruka left his desk to take a look as well as the rest of the class; the boys laughed to see raven haired boy cowering under the shield they recognized as well as from yesterday, the girls shrieked that their crush was being crushed but when they tried to lift the shield, they only made it worse as it won't budge at their touch. Naruto laughed even more, "You girls and boy really need to hit the gym or something." Naruto then picked up the crushing chuck of metal like it was feather and twirled it on one finger. "I'm serious about this; that is what happens when you wait until the last minute to compensate." Naruto returned the shield to his backpack and sat back with Hinata who was giggling at the whole thing.

Pretty soon, the male students and Iruka started to laugh too as they somehow found the entire incident very humorous. Sasuke went back to his own seat after shooing the fangirls away and started to brood again but this time between 'stupid dobes' and 'killing brothers'. Soon enough, the class got tried and sore from all that laughing and settled down enough to receive a review written exam from the teachers. Mizuki, however, hated Naruto made a copy with all the wrong questions and the options were all wrong too; he had hoped to flunk Naruto and discourage him from joining the Shinobi ranks but he clearly underestimated the blonde as he instead gave the rigged review to Sasuke instead!

That would explain why Sasuke was the last to turn his in and why he was complaining about it; he was the 'clear candidate for Rookie of the Year' so everyone was baffled as a simple review test could stump Sasuke. Naruto was just stumped on how Mizuki could make such a rookie mistake and confused everyone by opening thanking Hinata, kissing her on the cheek which caused her blush to go into overdrive but she just barely hanged in.

XXXXX

After that humiliation was over, it was time for the Taijutsu test which involved sparing between classmates to see if they have their own style and prove to be knowledgeable of each other's styles. The spars went on like everyone predicted; the civilians fell while the one with ninja training prior had won their matches.

Then, there was when Sasuke was chosen as the first fighter of the spar and before the other could been picked,

"The Dobe! I will fight the dobe! I need to show him for humiliating me!" Sasuke yelled in his usual self-centered voice that the boys hated and the girls cheered for; the very reason while the male students hate Sasuke.

"Fine. I need to spar and see where I stand. That always helps with training." Naruto said in a calm tone that was really out of character from the blonde in orange that everyone else knew. Sasuke was not convinced less,

"I don't think so dobe, you are just saying that because you don't what to scare your little girlfriend. But once I am done, she will go to someone better like me." Sasuke would have went on but he suddenly felt like someone lifted him up and threw him head first into the spar ring, hard as concrete.

"You are rally trying my patience here Teme. Why should this be about Hinata-chan? It is only a friendly spar." Naruto said and that made everyone fully convinced of what Sasuke was babbling about; that and the fact Hinata was blushing the whole time that Naruto was defending her since the day started.

"Ha!" Sasuke said as he went back on his feet, "You just want her to be even more low because who wants to be with someone on the bottom of society as you? All you want is her money! You are no different than the scum of this village! You really are a demon!" Sasuke ranted on and on like a madman while his fan girls were cheering and repeating his words to support the selfish and hypocritical boy.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto finally lost his cool and in the rage of his shout, a mystic force emerged and spread throughout the village and into the forest outside the walls and into the air above. It caused anything living in the blast to fall unconscious and foam at the mouth. The only ones remaining standing and aware were Hinata and Iruka as well as Sasuke but from a glance, he looked like he was on edge's length before fainting too.

Whatever Naruto noticed didn't matter to him, he just started at Sasuke with disgust and hate in his eyes. "So you think that I am a poor choice for Hinata? I didn't force her to fall for me! I didn't blackmail her! I never threatened her! You did!" The air started to get thick around the sparing ring and it seemed to never even affect Naruto the least bit, probably since he was the one causing it. "You claim to be the best boy there is in the entire village! Hinata knows better and that is why she is the best girl of the class! The best there is at becoming a Kunoichi! Hat is her dream and I for one am going to see that dream come true even I have to throw away my own dream! You want to know why? Because out of all of us, she is thinking about the present! Not the future! That is all you ever do!" Naruto finished his speech by reaching Sasuke with speeds he never knew he could run in and punched the raven haired boy so hard, it destroyed the ring and the wall Naruto was facing.

XXXXX

Once the whole incident was over, the air had gotten light and easier to breathe in because Naruto had stopped in his tracks, panting from it all. Then he looked around to see all but two of the audience were on the ground, fainted. Naruto felt a little bad and a little scared too as he looked towards Iruka, the one teacher that actually wanted to help him and Hinata, the girl who wanted to be his friend.

"H-hinata-chan…" Naruto said in a frightened child's tone, "Ir-ruka-sensei…I d-did this…d-d-did I?" Naruto shuttered as he shakenly walked out of the ring.

Iruka was in shock that was broken when he heard the tone of voice Naruto used and felt a wrench in his heart. He went down and comforted Naruto, "Yes you did Naruto." Iruka then smiled, "It was cool thou." Naruto was wide-eyed, he actually though he was going to be rejected again like he was in his entire life. Then the blonde looked at Hinata who was walking to him. Naruto braced for a slap on the face or something like that but Hinata hugged him instead, shocking the blond even more.

"I-iruka-sensei w-was right Naruto-kun." Hinata said in her usual stutter turned confident which surprised Naruto and Iruka. "That was cool, the way you stood up for me when no one else ever did and that you defeated the teme." Hinata was now speaking clearly and lifted her head to show a rare smile, one without fear.

Naruto just wanted to keep hugging Hinata for accepting him for once in his sad and painful life time. That of course was broken when Iruka chuckled at them, "I must say Naruto. You have a really rare gift, a power I never thought existed."

Naruto confused but he knew better not to make it known, of he could have ruined the moment. So Iruka went on, "You can find things that are the most hidden and you can bring them in the best to show to the world. That takes a lot of courage and most usually fail instead." Iruka smiled which Naruto caught it too and felt a little warm inside. "Go home Naruto." Iruka said abruptly, "With this mess, I think we can safely say you have passed the review and now ready for the real exams tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sensei! Hinata-chan!"

End of Chapter 2

***Here you have it! The next chapter where Naruto will show everyone that he has be given his chance to become a real ninja. But first, I would like to say thank you for the positive reviews and the favs &amp; follows that you all posted on this story. This is the first time I have made a Naruto crossover with One Piece so this is great!**

** I actually feel like giving a hint on the treasures that Naruto had found; if you read One Piece manga, then you will know about the dials introduced in the Skypiea saga and were used since. Also, remember about the tools and weapons that were used during the civil war between Eneru's troops and the Shadorans used. That is all and please continue to post reviews for my stories so I can still do better.**

** Another thing, I am sorry for the delay but the old laptop needed a repair and the guys who do the repairs are so picky about it. So I had to wait a while before I could get it cleaned and every else back up. Thank you for being patient!***

** Translations:**

** Henge - Transformation**


	3. Become Your Own Ninja!

SLIADC

Become Your Own Ninja!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

_Previously on Sliver Lining in a Dark Cloud,_

_ Naruto just wanted to keep hugging Hinata for accepting him for once in his sad and painful life time. That of course was broken when Iruka chuckled at them, "I must say Naruto. You have a really rare gift, a power I never thought existed."_

_ Naruto was confused but he knew better not to make it known, of he could have ruined the moment. So Iruka went on, "You can find things that are the most hidden and you can bring them in the best to show to the world. That takes a lot of courage and most usually fail instead." Iruka smiled which Naruto caught it too and felt a little warm inside. "Go home Naruto." Iruka said abruptly, "With this mess, I think we can safely say you have passed the review and now ready for the real exams tomorrow."_

_ "Thank you Sensei! Hinata-chan!"_

The village had been in an uproar since that eventful afternoon, people finally woke up to complain about blacking out and waking up again in awkward positions with chills nonstop. The Hokage, or ruler of the village, finally settled the villagers down with the help of his ANBU, the enforcers of the Hokage's laws. Still, the paperwork was going to pile and the Hokage had enough of stacks of papers as it is.

Meanwhile, in the Hyuga Compound where Hinata lived, a young couple were in a room fit for a noble princess. The boy slowly woke up and tried to get up from under the covers but he realized that his girl was holding him down like her personal, over sized teddy bear. He didn't complain because she was too cute to get mad at.

The shine that leaked through the blinders, revealed to boy to be Naruto who went down and kissed Hinata on the nose which caused her to wiggle it and slowly wake up. "Good morning Hinata-chan."

"Good Morning Naruto-kun. Was it great that my clan let you sleep in my room with me? You're just like a big teddy bear, all soft and warm." Hinata asked, about to go back to sleep again. Naruto just rolled his eyes and chuckled in amusement.

"Your clan doesn't know you returned to the compound or worse that I am even here. They were all knocked out remember?" Naruto said and Hinata sighed. It was true, the entire clan as well as the other clans were all unconscious so there was no one to stop them from doing what they want. They went on a huge date together while waiting for them to wake up again which took until this morning. It was fun, just the two of them and no one to try and ruin it; they learned a lot about each other, their likes/dislikes, dreams for the future, desire to make their own name and someday have a family.

Now it was time to get out of bed and head over to the academy since this day is when they will get their team assignments. Naruto and Hinata had hoped to be in the same team so they can be together. By the time they arrived, the classroom was bursting with excitement and chatter.

"Hey you two!" Naruto and Hinata heard someone call them over, they saw some of the friends they made; Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame. Kiba and Shino were shunned on by the others since they were considered 'disgusting' by their clan factors such as smelling like wet dog or talking to bugs. Choji, Shikamaru and Ino were all destined to be the same Cho-Shika-Ino Trio that their fathers were part of and yet their impression on the other students were something to consider; Choji was called a fatso since he was big boned, Shikamaru was the laziest yet brightest student of the entire Academy and finally Ino was a fan girl and a gossip. But not with Naruto or Hinata, they were also shunned for their own separate reasons so they felt right at home with this five kids and they did hit off pretty good. Naruto has plenty of friends to hang out with while Ino now had a girl of her age to share interests with and all that girl jazz.

"Hey guys, isn't this exciting?! We are finally given the chance to graduate and become Genin!" Naruto said in excitement that had spread to his friends who all nodded and cheered for an answer.

"So what? You all are about to lose anyways since you are not Uchiha." There came the same voice that had lowered the good mood at the wrong time.

"If that is the case then how exactly are you going to get into a Genin team when you are the only one who managed to graduate? Get involved with other Genin who are not Uchiha since you are the only one in the village?" Naruto retorted back and somehow, that had managed to make everyone snicker at the unbeatable logic behind that saying.

Sasuke just grew beet red that he was outsmarted by the dobe and just went back to his favorite corner to brood about 'finally killing brothers' as a ninja. Then Iruka came in and noticed that his class was actually silent this time; he never even needed to use his infamous Big-Headed Jutsu to silence them.

He cleared his throat, "Alright class, this is the moment I am sure you all have been waiting for. The Graduation Exams, if you pass then you will ascend to the ranks of the Konoha ninja yet if you fail, then you will have to spend another year here. I wish the best of luck to you all." Iruka said as he passed out the first part of the exam, a paper test on history and mathematics; he had explained that he received word about his Co-teacher and partner had commented treachery so he was executed. All Iruka heard was that the traitor was found in the forest, unconscious with the Forbidden Scroll near his hand.

XXXXX

After the time was up for the Written Exam, Iruka nearly had a heart attack. He went over Naruto's exam sheet about ten times, the blonde somehow got a passing score despite being so bad in the other exams; Naruto couldn't have caught up under one night or two. It was something to consider impossible yet for Konoha's Most Unpredictable Ninja, Iruka should have expected something like this.

Right now it was time for the other parts of the Graduation Exam; the three basic Jutsu taught by the teachers. They consist of the **Henge no Jutsu**, the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** and the **Bunshin no Jutsu**. The student will have to preform them all perfectly in order to pass; to cast a prefect illusion over themselves, to avoid a mock attack with a nearby substitute and then create a living clone by simply moving fast enough.

Half of the Civilian students failed it but each of the clan heirs along with one civilian named Sakura had managed to preform them with a passing grade. Then it was Naruto's turn and everyone was about to think that Naruto is going to fail again, boy were they wrong when Naruto transformed into their Hokage complete with his pipe and smoke. Then Naruto managed to switch places with Sasuke while the Uchiha was still in his chair, while upside down! That last one created a lot of laughs until they noticed that the room was suddenly filled to the brim with Narutos!

The blonde just said, "What? This is the least I can do since I have too much chakra to control." Iruka was still dumbfounded and passed Naruto anyways, much to the dismay of Sasuke and his fan club. Hinata just hugged her new friend since she had begged at Kami herself that Naruto will pass so they will become ninjas together.

The next day, it was time to group for the team assignments. The Hokage had received a list of the graduates and tried to sort them based on their academic history that will work; he had been told by Naruto that if the teammates can't agree then a team is doomed to fail.

"Now that we are done with the first six Teams…" Iruka said after sorting out most of the civilian graduates, the boys were mocking Sasuke on what he had said earlier. "It is time for Team Seven which will consist of Sasuke Uchiha," The fangirls held their breath until, "Sakura Haruno…" Iruka had to duck and brace for a siren screech of utter joy that shattered all those new windows in every building in the village. "…And Kiba Inuzuka."

Sasuke could believe that he was stuck with his biggest and craziest fangirl along with a boy who smells like the dog that smells in his hood. What is worst is that he can now be humiliated effectively by his hated former classmates like so, "Hey don't worry teme. At least you have a clan heir on your team that can track down what had escaped you in order to stop your fall from grace." Naruto said like he was trying to be sympathetic but everyone was able to catch the hidden jab that Sasuke felt full blast before scuffing off to brood. Kiba was just groaning that his friend had the better luck until Naruto patted him on the back while whispering something about a 'reward' for a 'good enough prank on them'. The Inuzuka heir then got his mood back up and began scheming after first bumping with Naruto, for being a good buddy.

"Anyways. Team Eight will be Naruto Uzumaki…" Iruka had announced and Hinata braced for anything bad to happen and yet, "Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame." This time Naruto cheered while hugging Hinata gingerly who blushed at the contact and affection; they both knew Shino enough to know that he maybe stoic and rarely shows emotion but Shino can be trusted.

"And since that Team Nine is still in revolution, Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi." Ino groaned that she couldn't be with her crush and instead with a lazy complainer and a never stop eating 'fatso'. Anyways, they now have to wait until the arrival of their Jonin Instructors.

"Team Ten? Come with me." The first one to arrival after the teachers to the Civilian teams was a large man who reeked of the very smoke weed that the students could clearly see in his mouth of the very moment.

"Team Eight please come with me." The second Jonin was a beautiful woman with ruby red eyes and wild raven colored hair. Naruto, before he went with his team, gave Kiba a wrapped Bento for some reason, the blonde said it was in case that Team Seven had to wait an awful long time. Little did anyone know at the time was that Team Seven did have to wait for their Jonin teacher, three entire hours to be exact.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Team Eight was lead to an area labeled as one of the Training Grounds. Then they were all asked to sit on the logs found there. "Okay team, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, a Jonin of Konohagakure. I want you to tell me about yourselves." Seeing their confused looks, she smiled. "You know, your likes and dislikes as well as your hobbies and dreams for the future. I will start; my likes are tea, my friends, my home, men who are real gentleman, and Genjutsu while I dislike traitors, criminals, rapists, people who look down on Kunoichi and cake. Now you do it." Kurenai finished and they all nodded before following her example,

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a Genin of Konohagakure. My likes are my friends including a certain girl I hope to date…" Naruto started and he never budged when he made that remark on a 'certain girl' yet Hinata was able to catch a glimpse of the blonde's left eye looking at her before turning back to Kurenai; Naruto had hoped that would happen while the rest of his team never noticed, they all heard about how Naruto used to try and chase down Sakura until he suddenly changed a couple of days before the Genin Exams. "I also like Ramen, Ninjutsu, waking up to beautiful mornings, reading and trying out new things. I dislike the arrogant and the ignorant, the greedy and lustful, bullies, jerks like a certain Uchiha, and how ninjas show off in front of the civilians." Now that was definitely out of character for a boy who had to be abused and neglected by the civilians will defend them. "Finally, my dream is to be able to defend my precious people and to truly turn this village into a real Hidden Village by becoming the Hokage."

That was very heavy for such a young boy, he had his entire life in check and boys his age don't get to do that often at all. Hinata then spoke to break the silence, "My name is Hinata Hyuga, Genin of Konohagakure." Somehow, she was not stuttering anymore so everyone just let Hinata continue, "My likes are a certain boy, my friends, my family, Cinnamon Rolls and tea ceremonies. My dislikes are bullies and rapists, cake and the fact that family is apart. My dream is reunite my family under one cause and maybe even have a family with the boy I love." Naruto had no idea why he was blushing after hearing Hinata talk about a 'certain boy'.

Finally, it was Shino's turn. "My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are very little and that includes my clan and studying new insects. My dislikes are those who think Insects are hideous, disgusting and useless. My dream is to succeed my father and become the next head of the Aburame Clan as well as discovering new species of insects." That was plain but brief and straight to the point; nothing less of an Aburame Clan Member.

"Okay then, we will begin an exam that will really determine if you are really ready to become Shinobi." Kurenai started before taking out a scroll before opening it to reveal that it had three seals, all with the Kanji for Headband. Naruto then had the sudden suspicion before noticing something off.

"Hey where is my headband!?" It was true, the same headbands that were given to the graduates who passed the Academy Exam were gone and the Genin looked onto their teacher with a smirk.

"Yes and if you can retrieve them inside this scroll by the time my timer dings, then you will officially become Shinobi." Kurenai said before she disappeared, leaving a timer behind and the Genin to think on how they are going to find their teacher. Then Naruto told Hinata to search with her Byakugan while Shino used his bugs to scout as well while the blonde himself created a few clones to go into various directions.

After some time, Kurenai was spotted but she escaped via a illusion to fool both the range of the Byakugan and Shino's colony of insects every time they tried again but then, near a tree in the forest surrounding the training ground where it looked like Kurenai was going to disappear, she instead tried to place a illusion on Naruto yet nothing had happened before,

"Impact!" This was no clone as Naruto was able to land a direct palm hit on the Jonin that felt like force of an explosion instead. That hade injured Kurenai but she was puzzled to see that the 'Naruto' had turned into a puff of smoke, leaving some kind of a seashell behind. When she tried to get up and resume the chase, Kurenai's body had decided not to listen to her and as a result she couldn't get on her feet. "There you are Sensei!" Kurenai cursed as she saw that her team was just standing there by the tree next to her.

Naruto was able to retrieve the scroll before realizing something and threw the scroll away. When Hinata asked why, she saw that Naruto had his Headband on again and then she felt something on her own forehead; Hinata felt the headband back on her hand just like Shino. The team soon figured out Naruto,

"Right guys, she only led us to believe that she had stolen our headbands so we will band together like a team should be in order to get back an empty scroll." Naruto said with Kurenai clapping as she could without her body flinching from the injuries; thankfully she wasn't in danger of anything but she will need to let her body rest and heal.

Just wait until the other teams hear about this, the start of something special.

End of Chapter 3

***Yikes! Almost two entire months since I last updated! Things have really be dull, I couldn't get any inspiration sooner! I sure hope that now I have gotten two college exams done in one day, I can get a clear head at my work. Then on the last Sunday of the Month, I will have to get back to JICU like I said I would.**

** I know that I have not been showing so element of One Piece so far but I promise that by the next chapter, Naruto will really be in action. But since I am going to give all my time and energy into JICU, you will have to wait a while but you all are patient folk so I can count on you to continue to support my stories. That is why you guys are the best!**

** Just remember that I am the type to try and not waste my time but it is always hard to write without inspiration for what to place in my chapters. I am an author so I will have to welcome any type of criticism but if you don't like, then don't read. Anyways, thank you and hope to update again!***


	4. Tensions Between Shinobi Teams

Silver Lining in A Dark Cloud

Tensions Between Shinobi Teams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

_Previously on Silver Lining in a Dark Cloud,_

_ Meanwhile, Team Eight was lead to an area labeled as one of the Training Grounds. Then they were all asked to sit on the logs found there. "Okay team, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, a Jonin of Konohagakure. I want you to tell me about yourselves." Seeing their confused looks, she smiled. "You know, your likes and dislikes as well as your hobbies and dreams for the future. I will start; my likes are tea, my friends, my home, men who are real gentleman, and Genjutsu while I dislike traitors, criminals, rapists, people who look down on Kunoichi and cake. Now you do it." Kurenai finished and they all nodded before following her example,_

_ "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a Genin of Konohagakure. My likes are my friends including a certain girl I hope to date…" Naruto started and he never budged when he made that remark on a 'certain girl' yet Hinata was able to catch a glimpse of the blonde's left eye looking at her before turning back to Kurenai; Naruto had hoped that would happen while the rest of his team never noticed, they all heard about how Naruto used to try and chase down Sakura until he suddenly changed a couple of days before the Genin Exams. "I also like Ramen, Ninjutsu, waking up to beautiful mornings, reading and trying out new things. I dislike the arrogant and the ignorant, the greedy and lustful, bullies, jerks like a certain Uchiha, and how ninjas show off in front of the civilians." Now that was definitely out of character for a boy who had to be abused and neglected by the civilians will defend them. "Finally, my dream is to be able to defend my precious people and to truly turn this village into a real Hidden Village by becoming the Hokage."_

_ That was very heavy for such a young boy, he had his entire life in check and boys his age don't get to do that often at all. Hinata then spoke to break the silence, "My name is Hinata Hyuga, Genin of Konohagakure." Somehow, she was not stuttering anymore so everyone just let Hinata continue, "My likes are a certain boy, my friends, my family, Cinnamon Rolls and tea ceremonies. My dislikes are bullies and rapists, cake and the fact that family is apart. My dream is reunite my family under one cause and maybe even have a family with the boy I love." Naruto had no idea why he was blushing after hearing Hinata talk about a 'certain boy'._

_ Finally, it was Shino's turn. "My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are very little and that includes my clan and studying new insects. My dislikes are those who think Insects are hideous, disgusting and useless. My dream is to succeed my father and become the next head of the Aburame Clan as well as discovering new species of insects." That was plain but brief and straight to the point; nothing less of an Aburame Clan Member._

_ "Okay then, we will begin an exam that will really determine if you are really ready to become Shinobi." Kurenai started before taking out a scroll before opening it to reveal that it had three seals, all with the Kanji for Headband. Naruto then had the sudden suspicion before noticing something off._

_ "Hey where is my headband!?" It was true, the same headbands that were given to the graduates who passed the Academy Exam were gone and the Genin looked onto their teacher with a smirk._

_ "Yes and if you can retrieve them inside this scroll by the time my timer dings, then you will officially become Shinobi." Kurenai said before she disappeared, leaving a timer behind and the Genin to think on how they are going to find their teacher. Then Naruto told Hinata to search with her Byakugan while Shino used his bugs to scout as well while the blonde himself created a few clones to go into various directions._

_ After some time, Kurenai was spotted but she escaped via an illusion to fool both the range of the Byakugan and Shino's colony of insects every time they tried again but then, near a tree in the forest surrounding the training ground where it looked like Kurenai was going to disappear, she instead tried to place an illusion on Naruto yet nothing had happened before,_

_ "Impact!" This was no clone as Naruto was able to land a direct palm hit on the Jonin that felt like force of an explosion instead. That hade injured Kurenai but she was puzzled to see that the 'Naruto' had turned into a puff of smoke, leaving some kind of a seashell behind. When she tried to get up and resume the chase, Kurenai's body had decided not to listen to her and as a result she couldn't get on her feet. "There you are Sensei!" Kurenai cursed as she saw that her team was just standing there by the tree next to her._

_ Naruto was able to retrieve the scroll before realizing something and threw the scroll away. When Hinata asked why, she saw that Naruto had his Headband on again and then she felt something on her own forehead; Hinata felt the headband back on her hand just like Shino. The team soon figured out Naruto,_

_ "Right guys, she only led us to believe that she had stolen our headbands so we will band together like a team should be in order to get back an empty scroll." Naruto said with Kurenai clapping as she could without her body flinching from the injuries; thankfully she wasn't in danger of anything but she will need to let her body rest and heal._

_ Just wait until the other teams hear about this, the start of something special._

"What the hell is this!?"

That pretty much sums up to everyone's disbelief or at least Team Seven's in this case. They were forced to slowly do the two hundred D-ranks missions that are the minimal requirement for the next step which is a C-rank mission. But this one was to catch the infamous Tora the cat who always ruins everyone's day by outracing any Genin and scratching their faces up. But not today,

Instead, Team Seven had barely caught Tora and had to place the cat into a cage but when they came to collect their reward, Tora got out only to land in Naruto's arms to sleep peacefully! Team Seven looked on in disbelief as Tora got comfortable and Hinata will rub him on the head, causing him to purr in content. Shino will even take out a fresh fish for Tora to snack on; seriously, the poor cat was malnourished and was practically starved to death for goodness sake.

"I thought you would have taught Kiba some manners Kakashi. And why are they still doing D-ranks, it has been three months. My team already has done their third B-rank mission." Kurenai said with her team, Hiruzen, Iruka and the other Shinobi in the room nodding. Kakashi just glared at Kurenai and braced for the hurricane or volcanic eruption, either one will be the closest to what came next.

"WHHHATTT!?" Sakura screamed so loud that all the glass in the room and for a mile radius which included windows. "Why is the weak squad getting the B-ranks missions while Sasuke-kun was allowed one single C-rank!? We have being doing nothing but these chores the whole time!"

"Yeah Sensei! I thought you said the life of a Shinobi was exciting and reserved for the strong!" Kiba turned around and yelled at the Academy Instructor who sighed.

"I didn't say anything like the last part Kiba. All I said was that the life of A Shinobi is dangerous and it can get exciting from time to time but not that second part." Iruka said but Kiba was only half listening, the same reason he was the class Dobe when Naruto skyrocketed thought the academy ranks.

"I know, I know. All this is to help teamwork and all that crap." Kiba said, obliviously ignoring the advice of his school teacher. "But I say that is all bullshit and a waste of time. Now let's get a C-rank and it better be good old man." Kiba only heard something whizzing in the air and felt like someone toke a tree and hit him in the side with it. That caused Kiba to be sent directly across the room.

"This 'old man' can pretty much make sure that you won't call him that ever again mutt." Naruto said in a threatening tone, almost like he was the one who caused that impact on Kiba. "Anyway Hokage-sama, we are here to get our reward for that last B-rank mission and do anymore if there is one still waiting."

Hiruzen smiled as Naruto was always the one to defend the integrity of those he cared, even to strike at his own comrades if they were the ones being disrespectful. "I do Naruto, another bandit mission and this time it is also Missing Nin. They are wanted for mass murdering and the theft of important village secrets and possessions. Your job is to see that those bandits get out of business and we will see no more villages being attacked by this Rogue Shinobi."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Hey hold on dammit!" As soon as Team Eight was about to leave, Team Seven made sure today to never let that happen. "We are perfectly capable of doing a B-rank mission, even better than you losers!" Sakura just had to use her infamous screeching voice that mirrored a siren and a banshee.

"Out of our way Haruno-san. We are wasting time that we could be on getting where our targets are and when was the last time you were taught on how to approach a bandit came filled with Missing Nin?" Naruto said irritated and hoped to get somewhere but to no avail.

"No more than you do Dobe! You were probably walking old crones down the street in this B-ranks!" Sasuke wanted a turn to insult his rivals. Kakashi just sighed at the bad impression his team of kids was making on everyone around them. All they ever do is alienate everyone and talk like they were the unstoppable team that can't fail at anything but the only thing to prove themselves were with this chores.

"Come on Kurenai, my brats are getting tense around the edges and this bandit mission can really help them." Kakashi said while using one of his eye smiles. And for some reason, those patent eye smiles were always the ones to say that Kakashi is going to do something that most people will never do with a smile.

"Enough!" Hiruzen didn't want anything else to explode in his office. "Team Eight will take Team Seven on a B-rank this time but I will want to hear back on Team Seven's behavior and if Team Seven so much as try to ruin the mission then they all will get coal in their next paycheck envelope. Keep that in mind Kakashi, you are really trending on thin ice now." Hiruzen said and somehow, Team Seven never heard that; must be because they were still glaring at Team Eight and listening to their own thoughts. The content is just no right for even teenagers to know (really it does! )

"Okay…" Kakashi said in his usual lazy tone and started to drag his team away from Kurnai's in order to get them ready for their very first mission outside the village.

XXXXX

Later, on the outskirts of the Konoha village, both teams were on a Cliffside while overlooking a clear sight of a camp judging by the campfires and the multiple tents set up in a tightknit group. Kakashi and Kurenai were using binoculars to try and get a closer look as to how many bandits are in the camp. Hinata was also helping by extending her Byakugan sight to detect other living beings that could be hidden in the tent. Of course, Naruto had to make sure that Sasuke doesn't try anything while Hinata was occupied and believe me, the Uchiha did once tried to get a good feel at Hinata's bust until he sent back almost like Kiba did in the Hokage's office.

The Jonin told the Genin the plan; they were sneak into camp and find those captives that Hinata picked up inside the tents. After securing them, the Shinobi were to also locate where the boss of these bandits, the Missing Nin under the names and aliases of; Gatura the **Yuudoku Tora**, Koutou the **Kanan no Kuma** and Bruera Hoshira the **Yoarashi**, are stationed. (1) They were all from the other countries and were all feared for their deadly and scary techniques and based on the method of killing and the destruction this group of a bandits all left behind on their attacks on the other villages.

They entered the camp perfectly fine for sure and even found the captives which turned out to be young woman with ripped clothes and bruises on them. They even flinched to see the boys. No doubt they were abused and were even placed away for future use; as something but toys to break. Kurenai and Hinata were the only girls around that wanted to help, Sakura wasn't even concerned for their own safety since Sasuke didn't, so they were the only Shinobi that were able to even get the hurt women to follow them out of the tent and at a safer location.

It was just too bad that Kakashi thought that Sasuke and Kiba will make the prefect guards for the woman so the cyclops left it as that, with both boys reluctantly agreed. Meanwhile, the other Shinobi were instructed to take out the bandits while the Jonin handled the Missing Nin.

But something went wrong, "Hinata!" Naruto shouted with anger and shock flooded his system. Hinata was on the ground, with a stab wound nicking her side and with Sasuke by her while kicking Hinata in the back!

"That will teach you not to be near me if you are not going to ditch the poor excuse for a Shinobi of a Dobe. You will just get hurt but I will only heal you if you agreed to be my bitch. Now out with it!" Sasuke could only kick Hinata who couldn't fight back while not realizing that one of the bandits was about to take Sasuke's head off. Instead, his head was taken off and Sasuke was only hit with some kind of invisible cutting force.

"You will appreciate it when we will tell the story whatever you want us to or not. And Hinata-chan will give you her answer when she is healed." Naruto said before turning to his teammate who managed to smile seeing her crush protecting her. Naruto then pressed his left hand and a red glow covered the entire wound.

Releasing his hand, Naruto revealed that he somehow had fixed Hinata's wound but as she tried to get up; it was clear that the wound was only closed up and the bleeding had stopped, Hinata will have to feel the other effects instead. But Naruto was not done and approached the Sasuke who was on his back trying to stop his bleeding himself but was instead panicking and tossing and turning rather violently; all this made it harder for the cuts to heal. So Naruto placed his left hand against Sasuke but this time, an impact came out of nowhere and knocked Sasuke unconscious. Thankfully, the cuts were not fatal unless the body was perfectly still.

"Rest up Sasuke, because you will need the energy when you have to admit this traitorous behavior to both the Hokage and the Hyuga Clan for what you tried to do to Hinata-chan." Naruto said before leaving Sasuke who was still out and in a position like that of a discarded puppet. Hinata joined the troubled blonde, to ease up some guilt for allowing her to be hurt, and placed her hand on his shoulder while showing the palm for some reason; a possibility is that Hinata was wearing a glove on that hand and it had some kind of bulge showing.

The rest of the mission was that Naruto and Hinata had appeared when the Jonin were having trouble with the Missing Nin. All that can be said as to what happened next was that Gatura was struck with a force so strong it tore up his entire insides and the ground beneath him; Koutou was blinded by a bright flash of light like he was staring at the sun before a cloud formed around his head and suffocated him; and Bruera Hoshira was engulfed in some kind of stinky gas that was detected even ten meters from him before he was consumed in an intense flame.

Kakashi and Kurenai certainly couldn't do that and so they wondered just who killed these Missing Nin and did it in a way that left their bodies dead and heavily damaged but were recognizable for collecting their bounties. Naruto, Hinata and Shino just appeared, seeming being somewhere else when all this happened. So the Shinobi had no one else to think of while Naruto and Hinata asked for permission and knowledge on how to savage the heads from the dead bodies.

But while Kakashi collected Sasuke from the scene, at least Kiba stayed to guard the women while Sakura took care of them, no one saw Naruto and Hinata smirk at each other. They all said this by moving their lips, 'Success. They finally work.'

End of Chapter 4.

***Hey! I must say that you all are very fast learners based on all the reviews I have been reading. You guys are great and I am showing that by working hard on this chapters. Please be a little more patient and I will see that I will either post these either by the time August finally ends or when Septembers first starts!***

** 1\. I just made all this up for my take on a B-rank bandit mission and these Missing Nin are nothing like with Zabuza and be more like between high-Chunin and low-Jonin.**

** Translations:**

** Yuudoku Tora – Toxic Tiger**

** Kanan no Kuma – Bear of the Calamity of Fire**

** Yoarashi – Night Storm**


	5. Time for the Chunin Exams!

Silver Lining in A Dark Cloud

Time for the Chunin Exams!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

_Previously on Silver Lining in a Dark Cloud,_

_They entered the camp perfectly fine for sure and even found the captives which turned out to be young woman with ripped clothes and bruises on them. They even flinched to see the boys. No doubt they were abused and were even placed away for future use; as something but toys to break. Kurenai and Hinata were the only girls around that wanted to help, Sakura wasn't even concerned for their own safety since Sasuke didn't, so they were the only Shinobi that were able to even get the hurt women to follow them out of the tent and at a safer location._

_ It was just too bad that Kakashi thought that Sasuke and Kiba will make the prefect guards for the woman so the cyclops left it as that, with both boys reluctantly agreed. Meanwhile, the other Shinobi were instructed to take out the bandits while the Jonin handled the Missing Nin._

_ But something went wrong, "Hinata!" Naruto shouted with anger and shock flooded his system. Hinata was on the ground, with a stab wound nicking her side and with Sasuke by her while kicking Hinata in the back!_

_ "That will teach you not to be near me if you are not going to ditch the poor excuse for a Shinobi of a Dobe. You will just get hurt but I will only heal you if you agreed to be my bitch. Now out with it!" Sasuke could only kick Hinata who couldn't fight back while not realizing that one of the bandits was about to take Sasuke's head off. Instead, his head was taken off and Sasuke was only hit with some kind of invisible cutting force._

_ "You will appreciate it when we will tell the story whatever you want us to or not. And Hinata-chan will give you her answer when she is healed." Naruto said before turning to his teammate who managed to smile seeing her crush protecting her. Naruto then pressed his left hand and a red glow covered the entire wound._

_ Releasing his hand, Naruto revealed that he somehow had fixed Hinata's wound but as she tried to get up; it was clear that the wound was only closed up and the bleeding had stopped, Hinata will have to feel the other effects instead. But Naruto was not done and approached the Sasuke who was on his back trying to stop his bleeding himself but was instead panicking and tossing and turning rather violently; all this made it harder for the cuts to heal. So Naruto placed his left hand against Sasuke but this time, an impact came out of nowhere and knocked Sasuke unconscious. Thankfully, the cuts were not fatal unless the body was perfectly still._

_ "Rest up Sasuke, because you will need the energy when you have to admit this traitorous behavior to both the Hokage and the Hyuga Clan for what you tried to do to Hinata-chan." Naruto said before leaving Sasuke who was still out and in a position like that of a discarded puppet. Hinata joined the troubled blonde, to ease up some guilt for allowing her to be hurt, and placed her hand on his shoulder while showing the palm for some reason; a possibility is that Hinata was wearing a glove on that hand and it had some kind of bulge showing._

_ The rest of the mission was that Naruto and Hinata had appeared when the Jonin were having trouble with the Missing Nin. All that can be said as to what happened next was that Gatura was struck with a force so strong it tore up his entire insides and the ground beneath him; Koutou was blinded by a bright flash of light like he was staring at the sun before a cloud formed around his head and suffocated him; and Bruera Hoshira was engulfed in some kind of stinky gas that was detected even ten meters from him before he was consumed in an intense flame._

_ Kakashi and Kurenai certainly couldn't do that and so they wondered just who killed these Missing Nin and did it in a way that left their bodies dead and heavily damaged but were recognizable for collecting their bounties. Naruto, Hinata and Shino just appeared, seeming being somewhere else when all this happened. So the Shinobi had no one else to think of while Naruto and Hinata asked for permission and knowledge on how to savage the heads from the dead bodies._

_ But while Kakashi collected Sasuke from the scene, at least Kiba stayed to guard the women while Sakura took care of them, no one saw Naruto and Hinata smirk at each other. They all said this by moving their lips, 'Success. They finally work.'_

"I say that Sasuke remains a Shinobi and that is the end of the story!" Homura Mitokado is one of the elders who were once teammates to Hiruzen during the Second and Third Shinobi Wars and they believed that they truly control Konoha and thus the fate of Sasuke; even in the wake of punishment following such traitorous behavior on a mission.

"We need to satisfy Sasuke-kun so he doesn't flee and endanger us by joining the other, lowly villages!" Another one of the elderly advisors, a woman named Koharu Utatane, argued in favor of Homura.

"I know, I know." Hiruzen sighed. "I heard it a hundred times and you will rather drop dead from a heart attack before you reach two hundred so pipe down!" The two then cringed at how Hiruzen was actually arguing back for once; they were used to using Hiruzen as the figurehead leader.

"And for the last time, what the Uchiha did was not only treacherous behavior, it was also down with harm to the heir to Hyuga clan and also with lust at her vulnerable body!" Hiruzen brought up another good point. "It is as clear as day that you have corrupted the Uchiha into such behavior and you still won't admit it and fix the problem. All you say is that there is no problem to fix, even I know that Sasuke was nothing like this when he was younger; he was the complete opposite of what he is now!"

"The Hyuga heir had caught his attention unlike the fan girls we have been giving him so that meant that the girl shouldn't have rejected Sasuke-kun's advances and then none of this will ever happen! So it was the girl's fault!" Homura and Koharu were always trying to find loopholes of all types to make Sasuke innocent and others were the true ones at fault.

"Hinata-chan didn't do what all Kunoichi will do when a man uses her for a shield and then kicks her in the wound and demands that she kisses the Uchiha!" Hiruzen, of course wasn't going to let this down even if he will lose his voice. "The Uchiha shouldn't disrespect for fellow Shinobi, placed on in danger to save his own life and even ignored direct orders from his superiors! Those are the grounds for suspension, whatever you like or not; after all, you made those rules and sealed them solid with your blood!"

"And since we made those rules then we can remake them!" Homura shouted but failed, in his deterring eyesight, that Hiruzen had counted on that and smirked, a lot like Naruto before a prank is about to happen.

"Good, all I need is your right hand and your wife over there's left breast then you are free to write what you want." Hiruzen said with a sadistic tone while pointing to Homura and then to Koharu who both paled. "ANBU, if you please." Shifting to one of the shadows in the room, everyone saw a masked Shinobi dressed all in black emerge with a sword in hand and the twitch to cut something meaty.

"Okay, okay. Never mind!" Homura, of course, had been out of battle for so long that he had gotten afraid of even a scratch on his cheek, saying that because he is so old, even a bruise on his wrist can be lethal to his health.

"You better because if you don't then I can't stop Hyena (1), one of my private ANBU members from getting some cutting done since you two are overdue for retirement." Hiruzen said and the two elders glared before leaving the room, ignoring the moans of disappointment from the man in a Hyena mask who returned to that same shade in the window light anyways. Hiruzen just went to what he now spends most of his days, in that dusty office with papers collecting dust.

XXXXX

"I still think the Teme got off too easily. I mean he dared to use Hinata-chan as a shield and even beat her up for his selfish lust!" Kiba said while Team Eight tried hard to forget all about it when their day were first ruined by the time that both teams learned the verdict for Sasuke's 'punishment' if you counted that nothing was to be done about Hinata's side wound.

"Maybe this will be a better day if you hadn't been saying that for a hundred times since this morning Inuzuka-san." Shino said in his usual monotone voice and yet his personality of thinking for other people's feelings had made him seem like a robot and yet still human at the same time.

"Shino is right Kiba, yelling about it all day isn't going to make things better and especially not for the two of us." Naruto said with Hinata on his shoulder but her eyes were a little damp from reliving those bad memories.

"Sorry." Kiba nervous scratched the back of his head. "I should be somewhere else to lent out these bottled thoughts but after what that bitch Sakura did, I lost control and was screaming like a baby ever since." Kiba once took a break from yelling and ranting about the 'injustice' and 'unfairness' following Sasuke's behavior that gave some bad light for Team Seven. Sakura, of course, didn't mind as long as she still had 'chances at a date with her Sasuke-kun'; Kiba hated that he had to be in such a team and the only support he has is outside Sasuke and Sakura entirely, not even Kakashi will try to fix this problem.

That's right. After both teams learned that Sasuke was still allowed to be a Shinobi and still get trained and go on missions, Kakashi said it was for the best of the village that they keep as many heirs in the walls as possible. That just told Naruto and everyone else that were as perceptive as him, that Kakashi meant the village physically instead of the people that make up Konoha and call it their home.

"Come on then, we better get back to training so at least they will just leave us to do it in our own way." Naruto said while the rest of Team Eight and Kiba nodded. The one thing that barley but still bonded Team Eight to Team Seven is through Kiba and his love for training that matches their own. That is why they had been hanging out more often than what everyone else is aware of; to make good time on their training.

Still, they had only one good mouth until it was time for the Exams. The Chunin Exams to be exact. In which, annually, a village will host the Chunin Exams to bring together Genin teams from various villages including the hosting one to compete to prove through tough tests that they deserve a promotion to the Chunin rank. The only issue is that the Exams are deadly and no matter the set up for any year, there were casualties among the Genin that tried to go for the promotion. And to them, being a Chunin means more Jutsu to learn, more money to earn in their next paycheck and better equipment; but the general definition of a Chunin is substitute Jonin leader so a Chunin will lead a team if the Jonin instructor is unable to do so for any reason.

If only all the Genin agreed and actually remembered that they are putting their lives away for rewards and get only more rules and responsibilities. Then every single one of them will just take this a lot more seriously, that will at least lower the death rate for the Exams to come every single year. Maybe that should be one of the village details Naruto will have to work on if he becomes Hokage.

XXXXX

But just like that, it was time for the Exams.

"Poor Kiba, he is a great guy and he had to be stuck with those jerks the entire time in the Exams." Hinata said while Naruto rubbed her hair to at least comfort her a little. A month was a long time but to heal from the wounds she was given by Sasuke had to take even longer, there were still some pain left in her system.

Still, it wasn't all bad during the wait. They had good company hanging out while training after their sessions with their team instructors. Of course, Kurenai was just fine if you counted that she was extra easy and light on Hinata because of both her injury and that Kurenai wanted to be Hinata's mother figure. There was also Kakashi still arriving late on his lessons only to tell both Sakura and Kiba to watch Sasuke train; supposed to be good and show them both what it means to be a Shinobi. But while Sakura just wanted to watch, Kiba tried to do this teaching by example but always was rejected for training from the cyclops Shinobi who said that he couldn't waste any time from training Sasuke into a 'better Shinobi'.

As a result, Kiba gave up and found out that his fellow teammates in Team Eight were better trainees to be with and what is more, they even shared some secrets to Kiba if he will not speak off to anyone else. All everyone knew was seeing Kiba more and more interested in seashells which were hard to find in a forest at the base of a mountain face.

But back to the present, Kiba had to be seen with the rest of Team Seven if he was to remain in the Exams. Meanwhile, Team Eight made their own way inside and was told to get to a room on the third floor to officially start the Exams. But on the way was a curious sight,

"Please let us in! If we don't get inside then we are disqualified from the Exams!" It was a girl with weapons and scrolls around her belt along with the rest of her common Chinese girl uniform. Her black hair were in buns so large that there were like panda ears. She was begging with a couple of guards that were on both sides of a pair of double doors/

"Scram! This is where the real Shinobi should go and we are actually doing you a favor!" One of them yelled.

"You will just get killed once you enter this room so get out of here!" His partner finished off but that girl was persistent. And she kept begging and begging until an annoying voice was heard,

"Just drop the Genjutsu and get out of my way! We are going to win these exams so don't piss me off!" Team Eight looked at each other and sighed in disapproval at that is, without a doubt, Sasuke Uchiha in his all half-basked glory; shows how much a legend in his own mind. They only smiled when they saw the one thing good about Team Seven.

"Hey guys, glad to see you and sorry about that. Sakura had to hit me before I can stop Sasuke from ruining the Exams." Kiba said and everyone could see a stinging painful red slap on his cheek facing the said girl.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't ruin anything! He makes it better than it was before Sasuke-kun gives his blessing! You should know better if you stink of dogs with that white rat in your hood!" Everyone sighed all at once this time since they had to see that Sakura Haruno was now ten times worse the fan girl she was in the Ninja Academy. Does she seriously think that insulting allies, comrades and regular people is the way to get your crush to even consider talking to her? The other fangirls weren't even half that bad and what is more, they actually showed more reasoning and smarts than Sakura had ever displayed.

"Well come on then Kiba, we might as well make our way up now that this pre-test is ruined." Naruto said, "And the rest of you know where to go, so go!" Naruto told every other Genin in the hallway who nodded and made up to the third floor in their own pace, leaving the pair of door guards with the remainder of Team Seven not knowing why everyone looked so disappointed in them; the latter two didn't care anyways.

Once they reached the third floor, the hallway outside the real Exam room was crowded. And once Sasuke came with Sakura following him like a lost duck like always, everyone glared into his direction. It was his fault for having such a large ego and a big mouth that made the Exams even harder to undergo; most Chunin Exams require well under one half of the amount this year in order to work properly.

Still, they needed to pass what little time left was until the scheduled Exams are going to start. And when they found something other than glare and try to scare everyone was another contestant to this year's Exam; Kabuto Yakushi. He is their senior, so to speak, since he had failed and survived the exams for seven times in a row.

Everyone thought it meant that Kabuto was a boy with a streak of bad luck while some were wondering; failing seven times in the Exams were like losing seven times in the same contest at high school, very unlikely due to bad luck. Seven times failing is more than enough to convince even the most stubborn that the Exams are just not for them.

As for what Kabuto did to pass the time was show his Shinobi cards that had info of every ninja in the villages which included the Genin competing for Chunin. No one noticed that Naruto had done his team and friends a favor by finding and stealing the cards with the info on Team Eight and Kiba personally. Nobody noticed and when they asked for any of those cards, they just called Kabuto incompetent and didn't take his word very seriously since.

Of course, that silence was broken when a giant man with a face covered in scars appeared in the hallways with a poof of smoke. "Hello Maggots, the name is Ibiki Morino and I will be starting the Chunin Exams so you better hope I am in a good mood. Now get in there!"

Everyone looked at each other to decide if they should do so. Sheesh, did their fear factor get reduced because of the KI and glare sin the room or what? After seeing that Ibiki was boiling up in impatience, everyone shrugged and moved in. 'Do those maggots think they can get off easy by working my nerves? Well I will soon fix that.'

Later,

"Pencils down! It is time for the final question, the one that will decide if you will move on or stay as a Genin forever!" Ibiki shouted and everyone quickly complied and stood up in their seats to attention. They had to take nine more questions that only a Chunin should know and were given the most bizarre and scary rules any of them had ever heard for a simple paper test and they were given an entire hour to complete; and that hour is up. "And here is the deal; if you take it and fail then you and your group are doomed to be Genin forever but if you succeed then you are well on your way to the promotion. But you can avoid failure by just giving up this exam and any chance of promotion as well. That is all, good luck deciding."

Of course, everyone wanted to protest but the air was too thick to even make a peep so they save their breath to decide if they can risk taking the question and spare themselves of failure by leaving. And a couple of teams did quit because of the pressure. As for the remaining teams, they suddenly found no reason at all to leave as they sat in their chairs very sturdy.

"What/ Are you really going to take that chance? If you do then you can leave as Genin for the rest of your pathetic little lives!"

"So what?" Ibiki was wondering who said that disrespectful response and found a smirking blond with a shield as big as himself on his back.

"If you said that then explain why and how you got everyone doomed with this final question." Ibiki tried to stare down this boy but there was just this kind of force that was pushing him back from Naruto.

"Because if the Chunin Exams are the only way to get the promotion then why isn't the village still made of Chunin? Jonin? ANBU? You lied to us Ibiki and we don't like that." Like a single breeze can't knock down a brick wall but over fifty into one go is enough to destroy it and send a steel wall to the ground. That is what Ibiki felt when every single Genin glared at him as if Naruto was directing a play and they were doing their roles on cue. "If we fail or if we succeed, we are still going to try for our dreams even if you will actual prevent us from getting a promotion, tell that to the Hokage when he wants to promote us anyways."

Ibiki scowled before smirking. "Alright brat, I can't change your mind or any of you maggots. So here it goes…" Ibiki walked to his initial position and took in a deep breath, as if to announce the verdict. "You all…" No one ever saw this coming, not even with eyes that stretch miles ahead.

End of Chapter 5.

***Thanks for reminding me about this story because it was another one that I forgot about and I wasn't even half done with the story. Since you asked for it, then I will gladly update it.**

** I am a little tired of having to end my stories with the same old thing; Ibiki announcing the start of the Exams and then, in the next chapter, I will have to include not only a version of the Written Exam but also the Forest Exam, all in one package. It gets annoying to look forward to this for every Naruto fanfiction I need to do.**

** Thank you!***

**1\. I called that ANBU Hyena because he specializes in death either of enemy or ally or even comrade when the order is given. Only those who love to cut up human flesh can be considered for the job of course.**


	6. The Snake in the Forest of Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

Silver Lining in A Dark Cloud

The Snake in the Forest of Death

_Previously on Silver Lining in a Dark Cloud,_

"_Pencils down! It is time for the final question, the one that will decide if you will move on or stay as a Genin forever!" Ibiki shouted and everyone quickly complied and stood up in their seats to attention. They had to take nine more questions that only a Chunin should know and were given the most bizarre and scary rules any of them had ever heard for a simple paper test and they were given an entire hour to complete; and that hour is up. "And here is the deal; if you take it and fail then you and your group are doomed to be Genin forever but if you succeed then you are well on your way to the promotion. But you can avoid failure by just giving up this exam and any chance of promotion as well. That is all, good luck deciding."_

_ Of course, everyone wanted to protest but the air was too thick to even make a peep so they save their breath to decide if they can risk taking the question and spare themselves of failure by leaving. And a couple of teams did quit because of the pressure. As for the remaining teams, they suddenly found no reason at all to leave as they sat in their chairs very sturdy._

_ "What/ Are you really going to take that chance? If you do then you can leave as Genin for the rest of your pathetic little lives!"_

_ "So what?" Ibiki was wondering who said that disrespectful response and found a smirking blond with a shield as big as himself on his back._

_ "If you said that then explain why and how you got everyone doomed with this final question." Ibiki tried to stare down this boy but there was just this kind of force that was pushing him back from Naruto._

_ "Because if the Chunin Exams are the only way to get the promotion then why isn't the village still made of Chunin? Jonin? ANBU? You lied to us Ibiki and we don't like that." Like a single breeze can't knock down a brick wall but over fifty into one go is enough to destroy it and send a steel wall to the ground. That is what Ibiki felt when every single Genin glared at him as if Naruto was directing a play and they were doing their roles on cue. "If we fail or if we succeed, we are still going to try for our dreams even if you will actual prevent us from getting a promotion, tell that to the Hokage when he wants to promote us anyways."_

_ Ibiki scowled before smirking. "Alright brat, I can't change your mind or any of you maggots. So here it goes…" Ibiki walked to his initial position and took in a deep breath, as if to announce the verdict. "You all…" No one ever saw this coming, not even with eyes that stretch miles ahead._

"PASS!"

Silence. Silence followed and soon, the sound of crickets did as well. The Genin were just much in shock at how anticlimactic this turnabout was. Just what did they do to pass? All they did was put their futures and their 'lives' to the word of a loud and obnoxious brat.

"What the hell do you mean!? We didn't even hear the final question!" Kiba was always the one to try and be louder than Naruto and he certainly isn't a gentleman.

"Yes, you did. Remember when I asked if any of you maggots are feeling like they lost their nerves, their guts and everything else in those meaty bodies of yours?" Ibiki smirked, "_That_ was your final question. To see if you are willing to risk even your future and your life for your team. That is what being a Shinobi really is about, giving your life to strangers that have the power to backstab you and dance on your corpse. Understand?"

But before anyone could answer, one of the windows shattered when a black ball came in. It turned out to be a banner that unfurled to reveal someone inside. "Hello pathetic shrimps! It is time for the Second Part of the Exam."

Like with Ibiki's own announcement, there was silence. Dead and awkward silence. "Anko, you're early again." Ibiki said from behind the unnecessary banner and with a deadpan expression that was matched by his partner completely.

Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her black hair is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wears a usually wears a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she typically wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch.

"The Sexy and Single Special Jonin, Anko Mitarashi, I presume?" Naruto asked with a bored tone and when Anko was just about to brighten up, "It is all on the banner. We're Genin, we all can read just fine." Now Anko felt the awkwardness in the air worsen when everyone nodded their heads at once.

Then she counted all the Genin in the seats. "Only Seventy-Two? That's twenty-four teams! You are getting soft and already lost your edge old man!" Anko tried to make up for her damaged pride and slight embarrassment.

"I never saw this coming but we have quit the bunch this year. My job is done so do your own." Ibiki said, while gathering all the test papers that were filled out by the remaining Genin, ignoring Anko yelling at the brats to head over to 'Training Area 44'. But once he picked up the test paper with Naruto's name on, there was no answers to any of the questions. Instead it was something that caused Ibiki's focus to tighten, before vanishing in a simple puff of smoke.

XXXXX

"Welcome maggots! To Training Ground 44, aka The Forest of Death!" Anko proclaimed and every Genin could agree. Just from the sight of a large forest with a 'keep out' fence around it can spell danger and death. "This is where the second portion of the Chunin Exams will take place."

"Just what do we have to do?" Naruto asked out of the blue and Anko smirked.

"It is quite simple to think about." Anko motioned for some Chunin volunteers to come and bring a map. It showed the entire Forest of Death and while the forest was in a thick circle shape, there was a single point in the very center. It looked like a building. "This is your destination. A tower right at the epicenter of the forest; that is where the third portion of the Exams will happen."

"You're right, it does sound simple." Naruto spoke up again. "But a lot of things are only simply looking, on paper." Kiba growled like a kid who is seeing another call on the teacher about the homework almost being forgotten about.

"Will you just shut it!? All we have to do is go to this stupid tower! So let's get it over with!" Kiba had to stop his rant when he felt something warm on his cheek and to his enhanced nose, it was blood. His blood, along with something was cold and smelled of metal.

"It is brats like you that die sooner than most." Anko actually cut at Kiba's cheek without even noticing. And when she licked her blade, Anko spat out the blood. "And it is brats especially like you who bark worse than bite. Their blood was just the most disgusting."

"Here you go." Both Kiba and Anko then turned to see one of the Genin with her tongue stretching out like a snake's, holding another Kunai. "You dropped this." Anko then took the offered Kunai with a smile that gave Kiba and the other Genin a shiver up their spines.

"Thanks but next time, don't try to sneak up on a gal to return a weapon. We treat it as an ambush and assassin attempt (Cool huh?)." Anko said and that strange Genin nodded before returning to her team.

"Now then. The time limit to get there is five days." Anko returned to her post and explained everything about this portion of the Exams. "But you can't just jog over there. You need a couple of prizes first." And then two volunteers came, each with a pile of scrolls in hand. "This is an Earth Scroll…" Anko said holding one that had the Kanji for 'Earth', "And this is a Heaven Scroll." That one did have the Kanji for 'Heaven'.

But then the volunteers went to every other team to give a scroll, only one of them each. "And unless you and your team complete the set, you are not allowed inside the tower. Every team is to track down the remaining scroll and gain it through any means necessary. Once you do, see to it that your team keeps the set and makes to the tower within five days." Anko continued and pretty soon, the Genin teams looked around for the ones with the remaining scroll in hand. "If you and your team make it before the day ends, that's just dandy. It also gives you the time to heal and rest. The time it was take for you to complete this part of the Exam will be a testament of its own."

"And what testament is that?" One of the insignificant Genin was the one to ask and everyone glared him down.

"Do you ask for the answers on a test while you are taking it, from the instructor!?" Naruto then spoke up. "No! So stop asking stupid questions and if you want a hint, then think about the set up for the first trial. The answers will be clear if you really are Chunin material."

Anko was laughing at the scene, that poor and pitiful Genin wishing that he could just shrink and burrow like a field mouse. "Whatever brats. There is just one more thing." And then every Genin was given a sheet of paper. "Those are for you to sign so that if you do die, we won't get sued. Unlike the first trial, there is a good chance to death in this one. Good luck."

"But what do we do for food?"

"SHUT UP!"

XXXXX

"Any teams nearby?" Naruto asked his girlfriend/teammate. "We need to be able to be far away from our enemies and yet keep them in our sights." Shino and Hinata nodded. The latter then focused her special eyes to activate. "The nearest team is ten kilometers. Everyone else is much, much further. Spanning most of the first half of the forest area."

"Good to know." Naruto then settled down from the tree branches and on the ground. "Better here than up where we are naked targets guys." With that Shino and Hinata descended as well. "Shino, here."

The silent bug user actually rose an eyebrow to see Naruto passing along a couple of seashells. "These are really tools, weapons called Dials. For the basic functions from cooking to heating, they can be used in combat as well. We call these Impact Dials." Naruto started to brief his teammate on what he was missing out.

"Impact…Dials?" Shino spoke in a tone that showed how much of this he is making out.

"They have duel functions. They both absorb any impact they come into contact with and store it." Naruto explained. "And you can also use it to send out that contained impact force with enough power to kill a civilian adult and injure a fully grown rhino easily." Shino then actually rose both eyebrows, in surprise and disbelief as such powerful weapons.

Shino finally took the Dials and then noticed both Naruto and Hinata tied them to both palms of his hands. Then they took out a pair of gloves, before outfitting Shino's armed hands. "Now our enemies will get suspicious if they see the Dials. The gloves and cloth are to keep them in place and hide them. Once we get into conflict with an enemy, go on defensive and build up the impact force in the dials."

"…Thank you friends, but you are not telling me everything." Shino was silent but smart in his own way, like a few more of the Konoha Genin generation that he comes from. And Naruto smiled at that.

"I am sure that it's not a liability but these Dials follow the Third Law of Motion; with every action, there is always a re-action." Naruto said, ending in a grim tone. "Impact Dials don't give out every stored force at once so it is kept to a bare minimum recoil. But you should be wary of the Reject Dial." Shino said nothing.

"Guys!" Hinata had broken the ice and pointed into a certain direction. "I see two teams close together five kilometers in that direction. And I think that they are going to fight!" Naruto and Shino looked at her with an expression that said 'so what?' "But I am also sensing bloodlust!"

Later,

Team Eight hurried over to where Hinata picked up this conflict. And when they got there, they saw a familiar team. The one from Suna that they encountered during an incident between them and Konohamaru Sarutobi; Kankuro, Temari and Gaara if Naruto remembered their names right. And it looks another Genin team was with them. Their headband symbols show an image of rain.

"You better stop staring at us freaks! We know that you have what we want and Shigure of Amekagure gets what he wants when he wants it!" The leader spoke up. Shigure had short spiky brown hair with a strip of gauze covering his forehead and his mouth partly stitched on the right side. He also had two scars running up his cheek, one of which had blinded his right eye, causing him to constantly keep it closed. He carried an oxygen tank and a sheath for his umbrellas on his back. "Die! **Jouro Senbon (Senbon Shower)**!"

But it was not to be for the arrogant Amegakure Shinobi when the smoke cleared around Gaara. And Shigure was shocked to see all his Senbon halted, not one scratching Gaara. The Senbon were either on the ground or embedded in some kind of sand shield.

**"Sabaku Kyū (Sand Binding Coffin)."** Gaara spoke in a low tone when the sand released the Senbon, falling to the ground harmlessly, and rushing to engulf Shigure. The Amegakure Genin leader tried to rant and boast his way out but Gaara never listened. **"Sabaku Sōsō (Sand Waterfall Funeral)."**

And while this was happening, Team Eight were hiding behind the bushes, disturbed. The bloodlust and killer intent in those last two techniques were unbelievable. They are told about those rogue Shinobi out on the run that have such attributes but for a Genin to have them both, one can only imagine what happened to Gaara.

"Hey!" Then Team Eight heard this from Gaara's teammate. "This scroll they have, it just another Heaven Scroll! They lied!" Team Eight looked at each other, they were given an Earth Scroll so this was a stroke of luck, hidden in plain sight.

"Perhaps you're first clue was how that brat only said that we had 'the scroll they want. He never said he needed it. He probably didn't even tried to see that we had the same scroll as him." The woman's voice was also the other Suna Shinobi. "I think he was just trying to make us a list of Genin to kill off so the competition will go under."

"He wasn't even worth to be the dirt under my feet. What a waste. Let's and not waste any more time." Now Team Eight knew who that was speaking, Gaara himself. Even the name sounded murderous as the real thing. And when the Suna Team left the scene, Naruto moved with the swiftness and silence as a predator stalking his prey.

But when he pocketed the Heaven Scroll, still in good condition despite the corpses and blood, "NARUTO-KUN!"

XXXXX

"You sure do have one hell of a greeting card, sending an actual large snake to eat all us." Naruto spoke and then the focus was shifted from him to the one Team Eight is staring at as if death itself was looking down on them. "Orochimaru, the second traitor to Konoha after Madara Uchiha but only second to Itachi Uchiha."

Orochimaru's most striking characteristic is his snake-like appearance: he has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders. Orochimaru wears plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves.

"Ouch. That hurt Naruto-kun. I thought that my legacy had gave me a better light." Orochimaru said in a mocking and remorseless tone, quite fitting of his appearance related able to that of a snake.

"It did, until word got around that Itachi was able to overpower you and even cut off one of your arms. And trust me, you don't look good in red. Only when you are red with your blood." Naruto replied with a mocking remark that caused Orochimaru to growl slightly. "Oh. All this is because of a white snake's skin you found at your parent's grave? That is stupid, I bet that your parents put it there to show what they thought of you, Snake face. Just a white and discarded husk."

"I have no idea where you got all that but that voice of yours is rattling my scales." Orochimaru stopped Naruto who never lost his smirk. And they both ignored the shock on Shino's, and surprisingly Hinata's, faces.

"I would say the same thing, if only I wished that I had scales." Naruto remarked and his smirked turned into a goofy grin while Orochimaru was now growling like an irritated wild animal. "What I wish is for you to lose your scales. I want to see the real you, just your gutless pink skin and no visible backbone. Like the coward you are."

"COWARD!?" Orochimaru finally roared from all this. Then he calmed down. "I will admit that you actually got me to lose my temper, for once in my life." And the Snake faced Shinobi had to try and contain himself, seeing the 'if you say so' look on Naruto's own face. "But you are going to die, for that you have wasted what I thought to be a few seconds but now they are several minutes. And those were the last of your life."

Shino and Hinata were trying their best to hide their fear. The bloodlust and KI that Orochimaru was radiating was much, much worse than Gaara's. Every bird fled to the air, every animal left the bushes in panic and even the tiniest of critters hurried through the blades of grass to get away. But somehow, Naruto didn't even falter in his stance and just disarmed the shield on his back, letting it fall to the ground at his feet.

"Don't be so arrogant Orochimaru (some Snake Sage you are). I don't need my shield to end this fight." Naruto spoke and then pocketed his Impact Dial to take out another Dial that looked barley any different. "I have this instead."

"Then you are the arrogant one Naruto-kun." Orochimaru spoke with his irritating and mocking snake voice. "For thinking that without your secret weapon and instead a seashell will save your life and your teams. I have wasted enough time with you when I could be visiting Sasuke-kun."

Then Orochimaru felt something pressed against his chest. "At least I don't talk too much, in your definition of arrogance." Looking down, Naruto started up at the Snake Sage with murder in his eyes. "Reject Dial!"

Orochimaru suddenly realized that he could no longer breathe. And the pain was the worse, like there was a huge wound and the air was causing the edges to itch. Looking down once again, the Snake Ninja saw it; a giant hole in his stomach. "Wh-what kind…?"

But those words were the last Orochimaru will speak when he never realized that his pain and shock had caused him to longer his guard and his willpower. Just low enough for Naruto stare him in the eye like a vicious animal to its prey. Then the Snake Sage fell to the ground, foaming at the mouth.

Naruto, turning back to both Team Seven and his own, "Let's go. He will be out for an hour if that boy toy of his doesn't heal that wound." Naruto moved for them to move and when they didn't, "I SAID LET'S GO!"

That outburst had gotten their attention and they followed the blonde with Hinata not far behind. "That was…!"

"Brutal, foolish, bold?" Naruto cut off Kiba's half-spoken comment. "Yes. I am still a Genin and I tried to go against a monster like Orochimaru. I only got him because of the mistake anyone can make to a Shinobi, civilian or not. I caught him off guard and gave him no time to move when I focused my desire to kill him and overwhelm his will with mine."

Silence. Silence came once again. No one spoke, not a word. They just stared at Naruto's back. And they saw something. It was like an aura was glowing around Naruto. Despite the sound of murder in the blonde's voice, that aura was warm and welcoming; it was like a mother's, willing to watch over and protect the ones she welcomes with her love.

"Now we just need to complete this Exam so we can share this with the Hokage. That a terrorist and a traitor is back, for the destruction of the Konoha village." Naruto spoke up and both teams followed after him.

End of Chapter 6.

***Hope you like it!***


	7. The Conqueror of the Preliminaries!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

Silver Lining in A Dark Cloud

The Conqueror of the Preliminaries!

_Previously on Silver Lining in a Dark Cloud,_

_Then Orochimaru felt something pressed against his chest. "At least I don't talk too much, in your definition of arrogance." Looking down, Naruto started up at the Snake Sage with murder in his eyes. "Reject Dial!"_

_ Orochimaru suddenly realized that he could no longer breathe. And the pain was the worse, like there was a huge wound and the air was causing the edges to itch. Looking down once again, the Snake Ninja saw it; a giant hole in his stomach. "Wh-what kind…?"_

_ But those words were the last Orochimaru will speak when he never realized that his pain and shock had caused him to longer his guard and his willpower. Just low enough for Naruto stare him in the eye like a vicious animal to its prey. Then the Snake Sage fell to the ground, foaming at the mouth._

_ Naruto, turning back to both Team Seven and his own, "Let's go. He will be out for an hour if that boy toy of his doesn't heal that wound." Naruto moved for them to move and when they didn't, "I SAID LET'S GO!"_

_ That outburst had gotten their attention and they followed the blonde with Hinata not far behind. "That was…!"_

_ "Brutal, foolish, bold?" Naruto cut off Kiba's half-spoken comment. "Yes. I am still a Genin and I tried to go against a monster like Orochimaru. I only got him because of the mistake anyone can make to a Shinobi, civilian or not. I caught him off guard and gave him no time to move when I focused my desire to kill him and overwhelm his will with mine."_

_ Silence. Silence came once again. No one spoke, not a word. They just stared at Naruto's back. And they saw something. It was like an aura was glowing around Naruto. Despite the sound of murder in the blonde's voice, that aura was warm and welcoming; it was like a mother's, willing to watch over and protect the ones she welcomes with her love._

_ "Now we just need to complete this Exam so we can share this with the Hokage. That a terrorist and a traitor is back, for the destruction of the Konoha village." Naruto spoke up and both teams followed after him._

It was day five of the Second Exam,

"Welcome everyone! I am impressed to see so many Genin remaining. This hasn't happened since the last time five years ago." Hiruzen said but saw that his words were not appreciated. All the Genin who just made the deadline grumped and huffed to show their bad mood.

"Can we just get this crap over with!? We just got out of that fucking stupid forest and you didn't let any of us catch our breath!" One of them could use some lessons about his manners and vulgar tongue. But most of the Genin did nod and agreed with that rant.

"Yes, yes. I will like to start right now." Hiruzen said to calm the grumpy crowd down. "Since there are eight teams, five from this village, one from Suna, one from Kiri and one from the latest village of Oto, we will have to have Preliminary Matches."

"Preliminary Matches! Are you fucking with us!?" Hiruzen sighed at how vulgar Genin are of this generation.

"Yes, Preliminary Matches. Currently, there are twenty four of you. It will take too long to cut you all down to just one winner left." Hiruzen explained and that calmed the crowd, somewhat. "Once we cut the amount by half, then we have a better number for the Finals. And in case you will be wondering, each of you will have just one chance to fight, win or lose; the Finals will happen one month after the Preliminaries. That should be enough time to download your analysis of your competition and prepare to fight anyone left in the Exams. Understood?"

And with a little spiritual pressure and KI (Killer Intent), the Genin all accepted the conditions. "Now will anyone like to forfeit because this is the last legal chance for any of you to drop out." Hiruzen then spoke up. And yet he scowled to see a single hand showing,

"Yes, I will like to forfeit." Kabuto said in an instant. But when he tried to move from the crowds, Anko appeared and stopped him. "I said that I wish to forfeit." Kabuto said in a stained tone and Anko just scowled and nodded.

"I know and are there anyone else willing to drop out?" Anko asked of the crowd and to her disappointment, no one raised their hand after Kabuto. "Sorry kid, but we need you still in the Exams since we need an even number of Genin. Better luck next year to drop out early and add to your 'good record'."

Kabuto growled as Anko left in a blur. He was planning to drop out after getting his Intel and data, to share with his master. And now this development will delay it by an unpredictable margin.

"Regardless, this is going to be how things are going to turn out." Hiruzen said to the crowd that were muttering on how dropping out was offered only to be denied so quickly. Then the Hokage signaled for a large blackboard to appear on the opposite side of the large arena. "Each one of you have submitted a piece of paper for you to sign at the start of the Second Exam. We will use those for this machine to randomly select two of you to fight and remain in the Exams. For all those who lose, better luck next year."

And as that was said, the board sprung to life. It then showed the first match up of the Preliminaries. But it will also be one of the first few this year.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado

XXXXX

Sasuke's match was pretty much straight forward. Sasuke was taking on the masked Shinobi that was also a Konoha Shinobi, but from Kabuto's team. It was rough at first since Yoroi had the advantage in size and body weight, and that he had the ability to slowly drain the chakra of his targets. But Sasuke was only able to pull thought by what seemed to be a new move, but Naruto knew better when he said,

**"Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo)!"** Sasuke was somehow able to lift Yoroi of him and land a strong hit in the stomach, knocking him out. Sasuke was pronounced the winner with almost everyone cheering him on. "Beat that Dobe. And count your days with your girlfriend, there aren't a lot left."

"You are a Shinobi, not a fortune teller. You will make a lousy one either way Teme." Naruto retorted. And Hinata didn't even twitch an eyebrow at Sasuke's 'performance'. The Uchiha just furiously marched away, away from Naruto and hopefully his biggest fan.

A couple more matches came shortly afterwards. Shino Aburame was paired off with a Shinobi from a new hidden village named Oto. He thought that Shino was just a 'creepy and weak bug guy'. But he soon will have to eat those words when he lost both arms to the bugs. His style was tubes in his arms to create powerful gust of wind; all Shino's bugs had to do was to clog them up so the air will burst not out of the mouth of the tubes but at the end in Zaku's elbows.

Choji Akimichi was paired with another Shinobi from Oto and it was painfully straight forward. Choji was promised an all-you-can-eat barbeque if he fought and won. But this time, Choji of Konoha underestimated his foe. He tried to use his **Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique)** and then his **Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)** attack on Dosu of Oto. But he was defeated when he hit a wall instead and Dosu had every chance possible to land his own attack; and Choji fainted right in spot in the wall.

Then the board shifted to show these names,

Hinata Hyuga vs Ame Usei

After coming down, Kunoichi Hinata saw that her opponent was also a Kunoichi. And looked rather confident at that. Not with her attire that is consisted of simple, blue, overcoat style kimono. She is like a princess that was outfitted with battle padding and equipment over her royal gown.

"Begin!" Hayate spoke through his coughing and left the two Kunoichi to fight it out.

"Hah!" Ame charged in for the first strike but underestimated Hinata's speed and reflexes. Whatever power that was in that punch, only to be halted by Hinata's palm, was more than enough to shake the ground and shift the sand around in the wind. "Arrgh!" Then Ame felt a couple of bones in that hand crack and then kicked away.

"Sorry but Naruto-kun is counting on me to win and soon. So I have to not hold back, no mercy." Hinata spoke in a tone that was a mixture of a sweet, shy girl with a malicious and sadist psychopath. This had sent shivers down everyone's spine from their seat in the crowds.

"You think that will scare me!?" Ame shouted out in a brash tone, no doubt to hide the shaking in her breathe. Ame also weaved some hand seals and her mouth budged, as if it was filled with water. "Then take this! **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)**!" But Ame growled to see Hinata raise the same palm and the water attack just fell to the floor like harmless H20.

"Now it is my turn. **Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)**!" Hinata cried out and Ame couldn't get out in time, her stomach was hit hard by a tremendous force of compressed air.

"You are tougher to beat than you look! But you can't take all of this!" Ame took in a huge breath before initiating a continuous spitting motion with her mouth. **"Suiton: Enchoku Harusame (Water Style: Vertical Drizzle)!"** Out of Ame's mouth was a literal drizzle of rain but they didn't fall to the ground, they flew across the floor and at Hinata.

But Ame noticed that Hinata wasn't even concerned about the wide-spread attack. She instead showed the back of her other palm and motioned her arm as if she was swatting something away. And that was what happened to the **Enchoku Harusame**, or at least most of it. Some were able to land on Hinata but they all caused scratches the most.

Ame was shocked at this as well as everyone else but she soon grew enraged to see that Hinata had actually blocked out most of her Jutsu, and with a smirk on her face. "If you want me to go out then fine! Here is my strongest attack!" Ame then hunched, tightened her right hand into a claw form and with her other hand holding her wrist.

Hinata used her Byakugan to get ready for anything Ame might bring out and saw that most of her opponent's chakra was being sent to that clawed hand. Everyone else then saw the water around the ground and a lot more formed on Ame's right arm. They soon see that the water suddenly became droplets and formed needles that formed neatly at Ame's hand, now in a chop stance.

"Get ready!" Ame then charged at Hinata, once again, and with this new Jutsu going in for the kill. **"Suiton: Yau no Ya Senbon (Arrow Needles of the Night Rain)!"** But Ame only got as far as the start of the match, when Hinata used the same palm from before to actually catch that sure-kill stab. "Will you start fighting for real!?"

"Very well." Hinata then revealed the palm of her other hand, only gas had emerged from wherever! Ame coughed and gasped at how the gas stank worse than a month-old junkyard and excrement dump. "And if you are wondering what this is…" Hinata then crushed a few more bones in Ame's dominate hand again. "It is gasoline. Stinks like hell, I know. But it is also…" Hinata then showed the backside of her right hand, the one she used to take those powerful hits. "FLAMEABLE!"

And, as if on cue to Hinata's words, a gust of flames burst from the back of Hinata's right hand. And it ignited the gas that Ame was just about to get rid of. This caused an explosion that covered most of the fighting area. Thankfully, all it did to the crowds was send some smoke there way.

Once they were able to see the damage, they saw Ame with a steaming half that wasn't pretty looking. But he got up anyways, while trying to ignore the stabbing pain with all those burns. But everyone then wondered if Hinata had made it; she did.

Ame could only growl to see that Hinata was not covered in burns or in dust, but in water. And she saw the water around Hinata's feet. All that confirmed one thing. "The **Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)** is a handy one indeed." Awe could only growl and then finds Hinata's right palm facing her. "And so this is. **Impact**!"

A very extreme force had shot out of Hinata's palm like a cannon ball and sent her right into the wall. And with that damage and force, even a Jonin will faint from it. Awe didn't move from her spot. **"Shousha (Winner): Hinata Hyuga!"**

Then the board showed the next set of names,

Naruto Uzumaki vs Haren Ochiame

Then it was Naruto's match and it will not end with just a winner and a loser. But with a judgement. To see those who deserve to the promotion of Chunin and those who truly understand the ways of the ninja.

XXXXX

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate did his thing and the two boys just nodded. "Then begin!"

But this match was nothing like with Hinata and Ame. This time, both boys just stared each other down, trying to see what there is too see about each other. It seemed that this Haren boy was a lot like his teammate Ame. Only he just wore more of a nobleman's kid uniform that had padding and equipment added to the mix.

"I have figured out your little scheme with that girlfriend of yours, tree hugger." Naruto had figured out one thing for sure. Kiri Genin sure don't see Konoha in a good light, not even as a fellow hidden ninja village. "Those devices that she hid in her gloves. They are somehow able to see out impact force, wind blades, ignitable gas and flamethrowers. But I will not go for that trick this time."

"Fine." Naruto said which got his opponent by surprise and pretty much most of the Genin. They expected the blonde to be more of a shocked expression and sweating like a pig to hear that his style was discovered just as the match first started. "I won't use those 'devices', or wear these gloves. Right now."

Naruto then took off the gloves he was wearing, like he said, but he also held them to reveal nothing underneath. But everyone was shocked this time to see that when Naruto dropped the gloves, they left cracks on the ground where they landed. And the chance to catch them off guard was irresistible, even to Naruto.

And that chance allowed Naruto land a very mean punch to the cheek. But then he pulled his own combo like Sasuke 'invented' for his match. When Haren fell to the side from that sucker punch, Naruto grabbed the opposing arm and pulled him in, only to use that elbow to land a strike on the opposing cheek.

Then Naruto pulled Haren back again only to use his left arm to land another hit, one strengthened by Haren's face moving towards his fist instead of moving from. But of course, that collision had pushed Haren away once again and it affected Naruto's right arm. That why Naruto used that arm to go like a bullet on Haren's face, sending his head into the ground. But Naruto still had some momentum in his remaining arm and landed a mean punch into Haren's stomach.

"It think that I will call it, **Kaishuu Rendan (Collected Combo)**." Naruto spoke and then walked past Haren's busted up body. But then he stopped and sighed, just as Haren painfully gotten on his feet and drew a Kunai from his sleeve. 'Predictable and pathetic. I guess that it is time after all.'

"Die!" Naruto sighed to see such an amateur charge for his neck.

"I think not. It is time to see who really deserves to be Shinobi." Naruto said and then it came. That rippling feeling that surged throughout the stadium. Some of the Jonin and even the Hokage himself felt like shaking for no apparent reason and that they couldn't stop themselves from acting out leaves in a stormy wind.

After a few seconds, it happened. All the civilians, most of the Genin and Chunin all fell unconscious! They dropped like flies, off their feet, in their seats and including the one on the field. They stood not a chance and now they were helpless. "Just as I thought. Weak minds that think Shinobi affairs are soap operas and plays to laugh and have a good time with. Dying is what everyone expects of a Shinobi to be so our line of work shouldn't be treated like a day at the fair."

Naruto didn't have to wait for the verdict, he just walked off the battle arena. There was just no point to wait an hour while standing in one place, doing nothing, just for Hayate to call for the obvious. Meanwhile, Hiruzen just sighed like a tired old man, 'Naruto. You sure do know how to make even the simplest of things become difficult.'

End of Chapter 7.

***Tell me what you think!***


End file.
